Le destin nous donne les cartes et nous les jouons
by Dreams-and-Joke
Summary: Londres. Un café. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un tintement de clochette. Deux individus. Une rencontre explosive. Une histoire. La leur. (OS sur les One Direction : Zayn Malik / OC)


**Le destin nous donne les cartes, et nous les jouons.**

Le printemps avait laissé sa place à l'été, les températures étaient très vite montées. Les nuits étaient difficiles à supporter, la chaleur persistait, même si les températures diminuaient un peu. L'atmosphère étouffante obligeait la ville de Londres, à dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. L'inconvénient, était que le vent avait fui lâchement. Lorsque les habitants de cette grande ville passait leur tête par la fenêtre, il n'y avait aucun souffle, ni bourrasque, ni vent, ni courant d'air, ni brise, rien, le néant. Une adolescente n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son grand lit. Ces couettes lui donnaient trop chaud, c'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait au-dessus maintenant. Même son simple pyjama, constitué d'un short et d'un débardeur lui collaient à la peau. La température de sa chambre, collait ces cheveux à son front. L'adolescente se réveilla en sursaut à cause de sa radio qui venait de se mettre en marche.

**_Bonjour les habitants de Londres, amateurs de thé. Il est 8h16, l'heure pour les étudiants d'aller bosser. Hop, hop, hop ! Les températures d'aujourd'hui seront encore estivales, sortez la crème solai…_**

June ne laissa pas le temps à cet affreux présentateur de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle avait déjà abattu son poing sur l'appareil. L'étudiante enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle ne voulait pas se lever pour allez travailler. La belle voulait juste rester coucher dans son lit, à manger, regarder des films et dormir. Mais, non elle devait aller travailler. _Malheur ! Souffla t-elle, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller. _La brunette prit son courage à deux mains, et s'extirpa difficilement de son lit. Il portait encore la trace de son corps dans les draps, son lit était simplement un appel à la tentation. June hésita quelques instants, elle aurait pu prétendre qu'elle était malade, mais ne le fit pas.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine carrée de la douche. June enclencha l'eau, et fit couler de l'eau glacée sur sa peau légèrement ambrée. L'eau froide lui fit un bien fou. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la brune s'enveloppa dans son peignoir Bob l'Eponge jaune. Elle s'observa dans l'immense miroir installé devant, et put constater que des cernes bleutés avaient fait leur apparition sous ces yeux émeraude. _Et merde ! Jura la jeune femme. _

June se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre de quoi s'habiller, elle resta de longues minutes, stoïque devant sa commande, sans prendre aucun vêtement. Après, de longues minutes à comater devant son armoire, elle opta pour un jean troué le long de ces jambes, ce qui mettait largement sa silhouette en valeur. Elle piocha aussi un débardeur blanc, qu'elle accompagna d'une chemise bleu marine, qu'elle laissa ouverte, où ensuite elle retroussa les manches au niveau du coude. Elle vit aussi le mot à l'encre indélébile sur son bras, June avait eu la permission de se faire tatouer le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. La belle ne s'était pas fait prier pour cela, elle avait décidé de se faire marquer « Always » un peu en dessous du poignet.

Après, s'être habillé la belle brune se redirigea vers la salle d'eau à pieds de chaussettes. Une nouvelle fois devant le miroir, elle décida de laisser ces cheveux bruns lisses. Elle essaya aussi de cacher ces petites poches bleutées, une fois celles-ci dissimulées, elle appliqua une touche de mascara pour souligner ces deux perles couleurs jades. June se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, sa tenue soulignait nettement sa jolie silhouette, sans être vulgaire. Une fois prête, elle descendit pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur, où une délicieuse odeur de gaufres planait.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, elle mit ces converses blanches restées sur la dernière marche. June termina de nouer ces lacets juste à temps, avant qu'un petit brun lui saute au cou.

- **Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune !** _S'écria le petit garçon, en lui collant de nombreux baisers sur le visage._

Louis, son petit frère âgé de six ans, adorait sa sœur. Il était très démonstratif avec elle, lui collant toujours des baisers sur le visage chaque matin, comme un rituel. Ce petit bonhomme ne pouvait en aucun cas se passer de la belle brune. _June rigola, lorsque Louis lui fit une fois de plus un gros baiser sur la joue._

**- Louis, lâche donc ta sœur. **_Déclara Elena, la mère des deux enfants, avant de sourire._ June reposa son adorable petit frère au sol, avant d'aller embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

_**- **_**Et moi, on ne m'embrasse pas ?** _Demanda une voix grave derrière la petite bande._ Charles le mari d'Elena venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine.

- **Bien sur que si !** _Répondit_ _June, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de son père._ Tandis que Louis sautait littéralement au cou de son père en le couvrant de baisers, la belle brune éclata littéralement de rire face aux démonstrations affectives de son démon de frère.

- **Venez déjeuner, les gaufres sont prêtes. **_Dit leur mère. _Ces deux enfants se ruèrent comme des malades sur leur petit déjeuner. Louis s'amusait à remplir sa bouche de gaufres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place. June se retenait de rire, le regard que sa mère lança à son frangin lui fit changer d'avis.

- **Tu travailles aujourd'hui ma Puce ?** _Demanda Charles, en souriant._

- **Ouep. **_Répondit la belle_. **Et arrête de m'appeler ma puce** ! _Ajouta t-elle faussement vexée. _Pour toute réponse, son père lui embrassa la joue. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, June aida sa mère à ranger ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

June remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac, ainsi que son casque. Elle sortit, et fit un petit détour dans la salle de bain. Ces cernes s'étaient un peu estompées, la belle remit ces quelques mèches rebelles en place, et descendit. Elle passa par la cuisine pour prévenir sa mère de son départ au travail.

- **Tu termines à quelle heure ma belle ?** _Demanda sa mère, en souriant._

- **Je termine à **_**…**__ Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'un petit brun lui sauta au coup une deuxième fois. _Elle regarda son téléphone, il était 11h16. **Je reprends, je pense terminer mon service vers 17h ou 18h !** _Répondit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Louis._ June reposa son frère au sol, mit sa veste en jean, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- **A tout à l'heure ! **_Déclara la belle en souriant._

Louis la regardait avec ces grands yeux verts larmoyants, elle ne pouvait jamais résister à ce regard là. Elle connaissait l'effet, elle avait les mêmes yeux, qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir beaucoup de choses, en un seul battement de cils. June s'agenouilla, et Louis vient se blottir contre elle. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle s'en aille pour ne plus jamais revenir. Cela était arrivé une fois, la belle s'était disputée avec ces parents, parce qu'elle était rentrée plus tard que l'heure accordée. June s'était énervée, déclarant qu'elle voulait être indépendante, avait pris quelques affaires et était partie de chez elle en claquant la porte. Le petit garçon avait été témoin de cette dispute, et son âme d'enfant ne comprenait pas. Les « disputes », comme on appelait vulgairement« discutions d'adultes ». Ce jour là, il s'était senti coupable, pour le fait que sa grande sœur, son repère, son ange gardien, s'en aille. Depuis cette date, il s'était montré beaucoup plus affectif envers June qu'envers n'importe qui d'autre dans sa famille. June s'en était voulu pour lui avoir infligé cela, elle s'en voulait toujours d'ailleurs. _Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens. Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Lou' ! Lui avait-elle soufflé les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle. _A cette pensée, June serra son frère un peu plus contre elle.

**- Je reviens tout à l'heure Lou'.** _Souffla la belle, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue_. Lou' était le surnom que seule June avait le droit d'utiliser. **Je te rapporterai de gros beignets au chocolat et pleins d'autres sucreries.** _Ajouta l'adolescente, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. _Après cette annonce le visage de Louis s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, June sourit à son tour. Elle embrassa le petit brun aux yeux émeraude sur le front, avant de sortir pour aller travailler. Elle mit sa veste en jean, où elle retroussa les manches au niveau du coude, ainsi que sa casquette « Obey » bleue.

Une fois dehors, June vissa son casque sur ces oreilles, l'étouffante chaleur serait encore présente aujourd'hui. June marchait tranquillement dans les grandes rues de Londres, la belle travaillait au « Black Chocolate » depuis un an à peine. Le « Black Chocolate », était un petit café, discret. La brune adorait l'ambiance de ce petit café, et ces patrons l'appréciaient et elle leur rendait bien. La belle avait une heure d'arrivée libre, tant qu'elle faisait son nombre d'heures durant la journée. Elle connaissait tous les clients, étant des habitués. June traversa une rue, et arriva sur son lieu de travail. L'heure indiquée sur son téléphone était 11h38.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une agréable odeur de café, de chocolat, de pâtisserie se dégageait. June huma cette fragrance, elle adorait cela. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. _Des lève-tôt, pensait l'étudiante._ Elle alla poser sa veste, et son sac au porte-manteau derrière le comptoir. _Une nouvelle journée riche en émotions allait arriver, mais elle ne le savait pas encore._

Des clients lui firent signe, elle leur répondit un sourire. Les clients adoraient la jeune fille, pour sa joie de vivre, sa patience, son humour, sa gaieté, et toutes ces autres qualités. La brune était tellement occupée par son travail, que le temps fila et laissa écouler deux heures : il était maintenant 13h42.

- **Je vois que tu es bien occupée June.** _Déclara une voix derrière elle, la belle sursauta et faillit renverser du café._

- **Maria tu m'as fait peur.** _Souffla la belle brune, en mettant sa main sur son cœur, avant de sourire._

Maria et son mari Tom, étaient les gérants de ce café. Lorsque June s'était présentée comme serveuse, ils l'avaient tout de suite embauchée. Notre couple ne regrettait pas leur geste, le café marchait mieux depuis que la jeune fille avait franchi la porte du « Black Chocolate », Maria avait de nombreuses fois comparée June à un miracle, une bénédiction. La brune se sentait souvent gênée, et lui répondait que n'importe qui aurait pu faire ce qu'elle faisait.

- **June j'aimerai te demander un service, est-ce que tu peux me garder Lia ? Je dois aller chercher quelques chose, je ne serai pas longue ...** _Demanda Maria._

- **Ouep, t'en fais pas ! **_Répondit la brunette, avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant._

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'une petite brunette fit son apparition. Lia, était la petite fille adorée de ces patrons, la gamine avait six ans tout comme Louis. La petite avait aussi de magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat, caractéristique de cette famille. L'enfant était aussi très curieuse, très dégourdie et aussi très franche. June adorait l'avoir avec elle, quand elle travaillait. La petite lui racontait ces journées en long, en large, et en travers. Elle lui rappelait souvent Louis, elle la faisait aussi rire avec ces expressions d'enfants.

- **Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur, belle June ! **_Exprima Lia, en laissant un baiser sur la joue de son amie._ June leva les yeux aux ciels, l'enfant adorait lui dire qu'elle était belle à longueur de temps, ce qui exaspéra l'adolescente.

- **Comment vas-tu Lia ?** _Demanda June, avant de sourire._ Lia voulu s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant le comptoir face à June, mais ces petites jambes ne lui permettaient pas de monter à cause des tabourets trop hauts.

- **June, tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir ? S'il ta plait !** _Implora la petite fille, avec des petits yeux de chiens battus._ June éclata de rire, et aida l'enfant à s'asseoir sur les tabourets. **J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter belle June. **_Ajouta Lia, en sautillant presque sur son tabouret._

June continuait son service, tout en écoutant ce que la fillette avait à lui raconter. On pouvait entendre June dire « _Non ?_ », « _C'est pas vrai !_ » Plus d'une heure et demi était passée, la grosse horloge indiquait maintenant 15h22. Maria ne revenait pas. _Peut être avait-elle était retenue. Supposa la belle. _L'adolescente s'assit sur le comptoir, toujours en écoutant Lia qui buvait un chocolat chaud, avec un gros beignet au chocolat. Le parfum préféré de l'enfant. L'étudiante sourit, en voyant la moustache de lait que Lia avait autour de la bouche. Elle l'aida à descendre du tabouret, pour qu'elle aille se débarbouiller.

La clochette retentit, ce qui annonça l'entrée d'un client. June releva les yeux après avoir terminé de ranger ce que Lia avait consommé. La personne qui venait d'entrer était un adolescent environ d'une vingtaine d'années, bruns aux yeux chocolat. L'étudiante le reconnaissait, il s'appelait Zayn, et faisait partie du groupe « One Direction ». Ces yeux, lui firent penser à la famille de Lia_. Ca ne peut pas quelqu'un de leur famille, tu divagues ma pauvre. Pesta intérieurement la belle._ June l'observa attentivement, il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, son look lui donnait un air de bad boy des bacs à sable. _Elle sourit à cette idée._ Un petit air suffisant lui collait au visage. June ne s'entendrait jamais avec, c'était certain. _Ne lui avait-on jamais dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses ?_

June servit les derniers clients restant, lorsqu'une odeur de cigarette se fit sentir … June se retourna immédiatement vers le brun assis au fond du café. Elle avait visé juste, c'était bien lui était en train de fumer, la belle brune vit rouge et se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

- **Ca va, tranquille ?** _Demanda froidement la brune._

_ L'adolescent au nom de Zayn, leva les yeux vers elle et la détailla de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. June croisa les bras, ce qui souleva sa poitrine.

- **Super. Si, tu pouvais dégager tu pollues mon air !** _Répondit Zayn, avec son petit air._

La belle brune lui lança un regard noir, qui aurait fait pâlir un fantôme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**- Je te signale, que c'est un espace non-fumeur ici ! Donc, éteins ta saloperie !** _Ajouta June, glaciale._

Le brun la détailla, une fois de plus. Elle n'était pas mal fichue la petite serveuse, il laissa glisser son regard sur son corps jusque sa poitrine. June dû le remarquer, car elle croisa ces bras un peu plus, signe qu'elle allait s'énerver.

**- Quand tu veux, môsieur je me la joue bad boy... J'ai pas du tout envie de perdre mon temps avec des gens comme toi !** _S'exaspéra June._

Le chanteur n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui parle ainsi, et cette petite serveuse lui manquait ouvertement de respect. _Elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ? Pesta Zayn, intérieurement. _Il prit une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, et la souffla dans le visage de la serveuse.

- **Contente ?** _Interrogea le chanteur avec sarcasme, avant de sourire fier de lui_

June toussa à l'odeur de la fumée, elle ne supportait pas du tout. Elle détestait l'odeur du goudron qui s'en dégageait, elle avait aussi faillit le gifler, lorsqu'une voix intervint au bon moment. Si elle savait …

-** Belle June, j'ai fini c'est bon ! **_Intervint la petite voix fluette de Lia. _La gamine arriva en sautillant, avec la casquette « _Obey_ » de June sur la tête.

- **Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayn !** _Hurla la petite fille, en voyant le garçon derrière June._ Cette dernière dut se reculer pour la laisser passer, au passage elle reprit sa casquette sur la tête de la fillette.

- **Zayn, t'as fini d'embêter, ma plus belle copine June !** _Ajouta Lia, en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de l'adolescent._

June n'avait jamais vu la fillette donnait de l'affection à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa famille. Mais, maintenant qu'elle les regardait tous les deux, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Zayn Malik le chanteur des « One Direction », était bel et bien le frère de la petite Lia. Qui était lui-même le fils de ces patrons, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

- **C'est bon, tu peux partir ma vieille.** _Cette voix la ramena sur Terre_, June allait finir par l'étrangler.

- **Tu connais le mot « politesse » ? **_Demanda froidement June._ **A mon avis non, je ne voudrai pas être ton ami tiens. Si tu en as bien sûr. **_Ajouta sarcastiquement June, avant de rejoindre le comptoir._

Une main venait d'agripper son poignet, lorsque June était de dos. _Une décharge électrique se fit sentir…_ Elle essaya de se dégager, mais Zayn la tint fermement. Lia était trop occupé à regarder les passants dehors pour remarquer ce que faisaient les deux jeunes. Le garçon allait répliquer, lorsque la petite cloche au dessus de la porte retentit. Les parents de Lia, firent leur apparition_. Sauvée, par le gong ! Pensa June._ Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du chanteur, en lui lançant un regard noir à faire mourir un mort une seconde fois.

- **Ah June, j'espère que Lia a été sage ?** _S'inquiéta Maria, en fixant la jeune femme._

- **Un vrai petit ange !** _Répondit la belle en souriant, avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir._ Elle fusilla du regard, le crétin assis devant elle.

- **Je vois que tu as aussi fait la connaissance de Zayn, mon fils. Un vrai petit ange lui aussi !** _Sourit Maria admirative._

- **Si on occulte le fait, que c'est un parfait crétin ! **_Marmonna June sarcastiquement_, seul Zayn l'entendit. Il lui lança un regard noir en retour.

- **Ma belle, je te libère plus tôt aujourd'hui**. _Intervint subitement Maria._

_-_** Merci Maria ! **_Répondit l'étudiante, avec un sourire éclatant. Je n'aurai pas survécu une minute de plus, avec cet idiot et suffisant de Zayn ! Pesta t-elle._

_ June alla chercher sa veste, ainsi que son sac derrière. Elle chercha sa casquette bleue, et se rendit compte que Lia l'avait prise une fois de plus, elle sourit.

- **Lia, est-ce que tu peux me rendre ma casquette ? S'il te plait. **_Demanda June, en se rapprochant de l'enfant. _Lia courut vers June, et lui sauta dans les bras. Comme avait fait Louis, plusieurs fois dans la journée.

- **Tiens !** _Ajouta la fillette, en mettant la casquette sur la tête de sa propriétaire. _**June, tu es encore plus belle avec ta casquette !** _Affirma haut et fort la gamine, avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue._

_- _**Tu me le dis tous les jours Lia !** _Répondit t-elle, avant de chatouiller l'enfant. _

Zayn observait la scène, il n'avait jamais vu sa petite sœur se comportait d'une telle manière avec une personne autre que lui. Et, il fallait avouer que sa petite sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tort. June était très jolie, ces yeux verts étaient magnifiques. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué tout de suite chez elle, même si elle avait un très mauvais caractère et qu'elle l'avait énervé direct. _Leur premier échange n'a pas été très sympathique, de toute façon il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Pensa le brun ténébreux. _Il ne savait pas encore ce que le destin avait décidé de lui faire subir… June s'en alla, et embrassa Lia sur la joue une dernière fois, elle avait aussi fusillé du regard ce crétin de bad boy des bacs à sable avant de partir définitivement. Chacun des deux adolescents, avaient des pensées négatives sur l'autre. Et leur humeur à tous les deux, en avaient aussi pris un coup, même si on leur prouvait qu'ils étaient différents de l'image qu'ils donnaient. Les deux jeunes camperaient sur leurs positions. _Mais, les frissons qu'ils avaient ressentis lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés, n'étaient pas innocents. _

La brune décida de repartir chez elle, la chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'à son arrivée au café tout à l'heure. June mis son casque, et enclencha le volume à fond. June repensa à Zayn, si Maria n'était pas arrivée au bon moment. Elle l'aurait s'en doute étrangler. _Mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait-il cet idiot ? Tout ça parce qu'il est connu, qu'il est obligé de prendre les gens de haut. La belle était à nouveau en colère, elle donna un coup de pied, dans une canette abandonnée au sol._ Avant de rentrer chez elle, June passa dans un par un parc. Et la brune se rendit compte, que ce dernier abritait une fête foraine. Les yeux verts de June brillèrent, elle adorait les fêtes foraines. Celle-ci n'ouvrait ces portes que ce soir, vers 19h.

Lorsque June arriva chez elle, il était déjà 17h46. La belle s'attendit à y voir son petit frère déboulait, mais la villa était vide. _Etrange. Pensa t-elle._ Elle monta dans sa chambre déposer son sac, ainsi que son casque, elle fit aussi le tour de la maison pour vérifier si ces parents ne dormaient pas. Mais personne, alors elle redescendit et vit un petit bout de papier accroché au frigo, elle reconnut de suite l'écriture enfantine de Louis.

June, maman, papa et moi on est parti voir mamie Louise. Tu vois celle qui nous fait plein plein plein de gâteaux. Promis, je t'en laisserai un. Maman me dit de t'écrire de ne pas nous attendre, on va surement dormir là-bas. Je te n'aime !

June avait un large sourire à la fin de sa lecture, elle se retrouvait donc toute seule ce soir. La belle décida donc, d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine qui était dans le parc. L'adolescente se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et évacuer le stress, accumulé à cause du crétin au café. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle troqua juste son habituel jean troué pour son short en jean, déchiré. Son short soulignait ces longues jambes ambrées. La brune décida de laisser ces cheveux lisses, elle mit aussi une petite touche de mascara pour faire ressortir son regard émeraude, et laissa ces habituelles converses blanches adorées. Elle descendit et mit sa veste en jean, relevant les manches jusqu'au coude, sortit de chez elle à 18h49.

Londres était magnifique la nuit, les rues s'illuminaient de part et d'autre. On aurait pu se croire dans une autre ville, que la capitale britannique. Heureusement que June avait mis son short, la chaleur était toujours présente, et elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc, où la fête foraine était présente, les yeux verts de June scintillèrent de mille feux. Les attractions donnaient une allure particulière, la belle décida de flâner entre les différents stands, et attractions présentes ici. On pouvait entendre les cris des adolescents dans les manèges à sensation, les enfants qui essayaient d'attraper la peluche. Une odeur de beignets, et de barbe à papa flottait dans l'air. Notre adolescente rayonnait de bonheur, elle avait le sourire au bord des lèvres. Cette attitude n'échappa à un brun, qui avait eut aussi l'idée de venir se changer les idées à la fête foraine.

June flânait toujours, mais elle partit à la recherche d'un coin reculé du parc. Elle trouva un banc, assez, elle s'assit sur le dossier. _Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que ce coin n'était pas fréquentable pour une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans_. Cependant, elle allait le découvrir à ces dépends. La belle était plongée dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit donc pas le groupe d'adolescents arrivé. Il était formé de trois mecs, pas très très fréquentables. June sortit de ces pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement. Elle releva enfin la tête, et vit les trois mecs, clopes à la bouche.

-** Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue ? **_Demanda l'un des adolescents, en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette._

- **Pas du tout, je suis sur un banc à Londres, en Angleterre. T'as peut être besoin d'une carte.** _Termina sarcastiquement la belle._

Le jeune homme ferma les poings, il détestait qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Il s'approcha de June, et lui mis une claque. La tête de June tourna sous l'impact, elle aurait la trace de sa main sur le visage, sa lèvre était aussi fendue. Des parles salées vinrent se glisser au coin de ces yeux.

- **Tu te prends pour qui là ?** _Cria la belle, en se levant subitement du banc._

Un des autres adolescents voulut gifler la belle, mais elle fut plus rapide, elle lui donna un coup de pied bien placé. June partit en courant vers la fête foraine, elle entendit les « gorilles » se lançaient à sa poursuite. L'étudiante accéléra, enfin elle retrouva la fête foraine. Si, elle continuait à courir à cette allure, ces jambes allaient lâcher … Elle accéléra une dernière fois, ces cheveux lui cachaient la vue. June ne vit pas la personne devant elle et lui rentra dedans. Cette même personne lui attrapa les poignets, elle se mit à hurler, l'adolescent mit sa main devant sa bouche et l'entraîna plus loin à l'abri des regards. _June allait enfin payer le prix de son insolence… _

June se débattait toujours, elle essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise du jeune homme. Mais, lorsque ce dernier la força à s'asseoir sur un banc, et qu'elle releva les yeux. Sa peur disparut comme du sable emporté par le vent, elle fut presque heureuse de le voir devant elle à ce moment.

- **Toi ?!** _Interrogea la belle, surprise et suspicieuse._

- **Oui moi, je vois que tu es très heureuse de me revoir.** _Répondit-il sarcastiquement. _

- **Hahaha franchement très drôle Zayn, je suis pliée. **_Rétorqua la belle en voulant se lever, mais elle se rassit aussitôt, ces jambes portaient encore la trace de sa course._

_**- **_**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état là ?** _Interrogea le brun._ Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut en voyant l'état de la joue de June, ainsi que sa lèvre fendue.

June baissa les yeux, elle détestait se sentir faible. Elle qui paraissait toujours si forte n'avait pas réussi à se défendre contre ces types mal intentionnés. Des perles salées dévalèrent sur ses pommettes. June essuya ses joues, enlevant en même temps le sang qui avait perlé de sa lèvre inférieure.

- **Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser.** _Ajouta froidement la belle, avant de se lever._ June commença à partir, mais le chanteur pakistanais en avait décidé autrement. Il retint le poignet, comme plus tôt dans la matinée. _Une deuxième décharge électrique se fit ressentir._ Cette dernière ne laissa pas nos deux adolescents indifférents, tous deux pensèrent que cela provenait de leur imagination.

**- Hop,** **hop, hop. Je viens quand même de te sauver la vie, je ne sais pas ce qui te courrait après mais tu avais l'air d'en être effrayée. Donc ?** _Interrogea le brun, avant de ramener la belle face à lui. _June prit une grande inspiration, et souffla :

-**Un groupe de trois mecs est venu m'accoster lorsque j'étais assise sur un banc, un peu plus loin là-bas. **_Souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête._ **Et il m'a giflé, parce que je lui ai mal parlé. Ensuite, je lui ai donné un coup de pied, et tu m'as trouvée ! Fin de l'histoire. **L'étudiante décida de partir une bonne fois pour toute, elle enleva son poignet de la prise du garçon, et laissa Zayn en plan.

June flânait de nouveau sur la fête foraine, même si parfois elle se retournait pour vérifier si personne ne la suivait … _Tu deviens parano, ma pauvre fille ! Se lamenta la brune._ June s'arrêta devant plusieurs manèges, elle souriait à la vue des enfants … Elle regretta de ne pas avoir eu son frère avec elle, cette petite bouille s'ange lui manquait. Elle s'était arrêtée devant un marchand de sucreries, lorsqu'elle reconnut les voix de ces agresseurs, ils étaient juste en face d'elle… L'organe vital de la belle brune ralentit de plus en plus, il aurait presque pu s'arrêter.

La scène de la gifle repassa dans l'esprit de June, ces jambes tremblaient, ainsi que ces dents. Même si nous étions en plein été, les os de la belle étaient comme frigorifiés. De peur, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en courant à travers la fête foraine. Son départ précipité avait du attirer l'attention des trois adolescents, car elle entendit leurs voix. _Malheur … Pensa la belle._ Ces jambes n'étaient pas tout à fait remises de sa précédente course. _Pourvu qu'ils ne me rattrapent pas, vite, vite. Se motiva la jeune femme._ Elle passa dans une allée de la fête foraine, où les vendeurs de peluche en tout genre se faisaient concurrence. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer, les enfants qui s'émerveillaient devant tous ces jouets, qu'on la tira une seconde fois par le poignet. June fut plaquer contre un mur, elle eut juste le temps de reconnaitre son sauveur, que le trio de « gorilles » passa près deux à ce moment là. Dans un mouvement d'hystérie totale, June s'était collée au torse de Zayn et avait mis sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Si on avait vu la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu imaginer que ces deux adolescents formaient un couple. Et qu'ils étaient venus ici pour être tranquilles. Mais pas du tout, l'adolescente s'était collée au pakistanais pour ne pas se faire repérer par les trois crétins. Une odeur vanillée, vint chatouiller les narines de la belle brune. Malgré elle, la brune se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du chanteur. Elle s'éloigna de lui à regret, pour que son geste ne paraisse pas trop suspect non plus.

- **Monsieur le Bad Boy, joue les sauveurs de l'humanité aujourd'hui on dirait ?** _Demanda June en souriant, avant de remettre sa casquette en place._

**- Je dirai plus, que tu n'attends que ça : que je te sauve. **_Répondit t-il en voyant la mine incrédule de la jeune adolescente, avant de lui faire un sourire complice._

- **La nuit, je ne fais que rêver que tu me sauves la vie !** _Rétorqua June, en riant._

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les deux jeunes anglais qui s'étaient insultés ce matin. Ils étaient en ce moment même, en train de rigoler ensemble. La vie fait parfois des miracles, cela n'était que le début. Le destin n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

- **Allez viens, je t'emmène !** _Déclara subitement le brun ténébreux, avant de prendre la main de June. _Une chaleur étrange, et intense explosa à ce contact.

- **Et où ça ? Tu comptes m'enlever ?** _Interrogea la brunette avec un air de défi dans ces prunelles vertes._ La chaleur qui s'était échappée du contact de leurs paumes de main, ne les avait pas laissés indifférents une fois de plus.

- **Tu aimerais bien, hein ?** _Affirma Zayn._ **Vu que nous sommes dans une fête foraine, profitons. **Il ne laissa pas le temps à June de répondre qu'il la tirait déjà par la main.

June se laissa faire, et suivit le brun dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un stand de tir à la carabine. L'objectif était d'exploser tous les ballons de baudruches multicolores, planant devant eux. Zayn, les explosa tous sauf un. June l'avait traité d'handicapé avant de rire, ce qui vexa faussement le chanteur. Pour se faire pardonner, la brunette lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Ils avaient de plus en plus de gestes affectifs l'un envers l'autre, ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. A son tour, June prit le fusil et explosa chacun des ballons_. Les filles sont vraiment les meilleures, lui avait t-elle soufflé dans l'oreille._ Ce qui déclencha automatiquement de petits frissons dans la nuque du pakistanais.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme, de forcer Zayn à la suivre. Elle l'amena devant un stand de tir à la ficelle, June adorait les peluches. Sa chambre en était remplie, elle volait souvent celles de Louis pour orner sa chambre. Zayn la regarda s'émerveiller devant tous les nounours. La jeune femme se retourna vers le pakistanais, et lui lança un regard auquel il ne pourrait pas résister. Le chanteur faillit se perdre dans l'émeraude liquide qui se dégageait des yeux la jeune femme. Zayn choisit une ficelle parmi tant d'autres, une et une seule, celle qu'il choisira, sera peut être la clé permettant l'accès au cœur de la belle brune à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il récupéra la peluche au bout de la ficelle, ce fut une petite tortue avec de grands yeux. Elle fit tout de suite fondre June, la tortue étant son animal préféré. Elle sauta au cou de Zayn avant de lui décocher un baiser sur la joue. Il y avait peu de chances pour que la ficelle choisie apporte une tortue. _Le Destin venait d'abattre sa première carte._

June et Zayn continuèrent leur ascension dans la fête foraine. Ils ne virent plus les trois adolescents qui avaient effrayés June de la soirée. L'adolescente rayonnait de bonheur, riant aux idioties du pakistanais. Elle qui plutôt dans la journée, aurait ri au nez de la personne lui disant qu'elle passerait une soirée entière avec lui. Le chanteur emmena June, devant un marchand de sucreries. June ressemblait véritablement une enfant, ces yeux pétillaient devant le stand. Si on devait comparer la belle brune, on lui dirait probablement qu'elle ressemble à une gamine de 6 ans, comme Lia et Louis. Zayn choisit une Granita, sucrerie faite à base de glace, un peu liquide, il la choisit de couleur rouge. Le vendeur lui dit, que c'était la dernière Granita rouge. _Etrange. Pensa le brun_. Il paya, prit sa « boisson » et ces deux pailles. Nos deux adolescents dirigèrent vers un banc, June s'assit en tailleur sur banc, Zayn en face d'elle. La situation était comique pour les deux, la brune essayait de boire le plus de boisson que le jeune homme. Confondant vitesse et précipitation, June faillit s'étouffer avec. Zayn éclata de rire, June le rejoignit dans son hilarité. De loin, les deux jeunes ressemblaient au conte « La Belle et Le Clochard », à boire une seule et même boisson ensemble. _Le Destin venait d'abattre sa seconde carte._

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé leur boisson, ils avaient peinés pour la boire. L'un et l'autre essayait de se dominer mutuellement, ils essayaient de boire plus que l'autre. Les situations devenaient très comiques avec June, vu qu'elle avait une plus petite bouche, elle pouvait mettre moins de boissons que Zayn. Lorsque la belle en mettait trop, cela sortait de sa bouche. Et les deux jeunes, entraient dans des crises de fou rire. Pour finir leur soirée en beauté, Zayn emmena June devant l'attraction qui le faisait tant rêver depuis qu'il était petit : le « London Eye ». Le « London Eye » était une grande roue, la plus grande de la capitale. Cette grande roue, comporte en tout trente-deux nacelles, et mesure environs 135 mètres, ce qui la propulsa à la roue la plus grande d'Europe. Nos deux amis traversèrent une place, et arrivèrent devant l'immense attraction anglaise. June en eut le souffle coupé, elle n'avait jamais vu une attraction de cette envergure.

**- Prête ?**_ Demanda le pakistanais._

_-_ **Prête à quoi ?** _Répondit la belle, elle sembla soudain prise d'une illumination._ **Quoi, tu veux que je monte là dedans ?** _Bredouilla l'adolescente._

**- Ouep.** _Répondit Zayn en souriant, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux pour rentrer dedans._

- **Je ne peux pas Zayn.** _Souffla la belle en baissant la tête._ **J'ai le vertige**. _Avoua la jeune femme, qui se sentit minable, pitoyable, pathétique … _

Le chanteur sembla soudain comprendre son malaise. Il se mit face à la brune, posa ces mains sur le visage de la belle et le souleva pour plonger dans ces deux perles émeraudes. Il sourit avant de lui dire :

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout se passera bien. Tu as confiance en moi ?** _Demanda t-il. _

June acquiesça timidement, Zayn posa ces lèvres sur son front. Maintenant que la belle était rassurée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'imposante « London Eye. » Ils payèrent leurs entrées, et rentrèrent dans la cabine. Nos deux adolescents étaient seuls à l'intérieur. L'adolescente avait des crampes au ventre, comme le jour d'un examen. Elle hésita un moment, elle voulait sortir de la cabine et laissait Zayn tout seul. Mais ne le fit pas.

Une sorte de sonnerie se fit entendre, signal que la roue allait se mettre en marche. Ce signal était le départ de la presque mort de June. La roue monta tout doucement, les cabines bougeaient légèrement à cause de l'altitude, et du vent. La jeune fille serrait sa peluche en forme de tortue contre sa poitrine, signe de grande nervosité. C'est à ce moment précis, que Zayn posa son regard chocolat sur elle, il la trouva attachante, attendrissante, et surtout fragile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était comme cela, lorsqu'il l'avait vue au café de ses parents plus tôt dans la journée. Il décida de glisser sa main dans la sienne, June accepta ce contact avec joie. Elle serra la main du jeune homme assez fort, si elle avait pu elle lui aurait brisé les phalanges.

La cabine des deux adolescents atteint son apogée, lorsqu'ils virent tout Londres depuis la fenêtre. De là, où ils étaient Big Ben leur apparaissaient en tout petit, il pouvait aussi voir le palais de Westminster ainsi que la gare Charring Cross. Mais, c'est aussi à ce moment précis, que la roue se bloqua. _Le Destin venait d'abattre sa toute dernière carte._

Plus aucune cabine n'avançait, June commença à paniquer et le fit sentir en pressant la main de Zayn de plus en plus fort. Elle aurait pu lui casser les doigts, qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. L'organe vital de la jeune femme accéléra, elle avait du mal à respirer, tout son corps tremblait.

Zayn du s'en rendre compte, car il s'approcha de la jeune adolescente. Il se mit face à elle, prit ces mains, et entrelaça leurs doigts. La petite tortue de June finit sa course au sol. June décida enfin de relever ces yeux verts pour les plonger dans les yeux ambre de Zayn. L'adolescente fut déstabiliser par l'intensité que dégageait son regard, le temps stoppa sa course, et June s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les yeux du pakistanais. Ce dernier fixait aussi les deux émeraudes de la jeune femme devant lui. D'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent de l'autre, comme si un aimant les attirait. Ils s'approchèrent, encore, et encore. Leurs deux corps se frôlèrent, en signe de timidité June se mordit la lèvre. Zayn la trouva craquante, elle ne devait pas le savoir. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, ses yeux toujours dans les deux perles vertes. Il frôla les lèvres de la jeune fille en un baiser aérien, à ce léger contact, June avait fermé les yeux. Ce léger toucher avait fait explosé de nombreux sentiments en elle. Ne pouvant plus résister à ce petit démon, elle céda à la tentation en attrapant les lèvres de Zayn qui passa ces mains autour du corps fragile de la brune. L'adolescente, s'abandonna dans les bras de Zayn. L'organe vital de June venait de subir la plus grosse décharge de sa vie, et ce n'était surement pas la dernière. Trop de sentiments venaient s'entrechoquaient dans son cœur : bonheur, extase, joie… Et June n'était pas prête à les laisser partir ni maintenant, ni jamais.

**_Le destin ne se contrôle pas, c'est lui, et lui seul qui décide d'intervenir.  
C'est connu, le destin met toujours de jolies aventures sur notre route lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.  
Et c'est à nous de bâtir ce que sera notre vie._**

* * *

Voici l'un des premiers OS que j'ai écrits, il y a fort longtemps déjà. C'est ce même texte qui m'a poussée à me lancer dans une " vraie " fiction (publiée sur Skyrock).

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Un passage préféré? Une citation qui vous a marquée? Que sais-je encore... Dîtes-moi tout! J'accepte toutes les remarques et critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et surtout fondées! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un **petit commentaire**, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à écrire.

xxx

- **_Vanille_**


End file.
